childsplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tiffany Valentine/@comment-2606:A000:614C:2600:1CEF:C94B:182D:CDD-20171026000106
Long post. Many questions and thoughts. 1. How many different Good Guy dolls were Chucky? ... Ms. Barklay burned him alive ? in a furnace maybe he somehow survived in the first one, ... he was crushed by the machine that helped make him in the second one be the 1st doll ..., became electrified by the weird amusement park / carnival ride in the third one, was stabbed, kicked into his own grave, then shot in the gut in the fourth one; chopped apart by his son Glenn in the fifth one, stayed alive in the sixth one ?; Andy had apparently killed most of the first original one the sixth & seventh one, making sure he always kept his head for his personal revenge and torture action; and Andy stomped one of him right through his head n the seventh one. 2. Jennifer Tilly fits her very nicely. 3. Funny how Tiff slit all three cops. meaning weird, not "funny". 4. As pretty, sweet, neat, charming, cute, likeable, and really flat-out adorable as Jennifer Tilly can be, even as a serial murdering psychopathic girlfriend of an equally psychopathic serial murderer, Better as a doll than as still, between four and five, a new chucky? 5. Also, neat when somebody related to the dude behind the doll plays a character in the franchise, ... even if it's just the two recent ones. (That makes me wonder what other relatives played in the same horror movie, esp. with a franchise.] 7. When the post offfice lady said 250, did she mean $250 or $2.50, ... probably $250, ... if she had meant $2.50, Tiff would have said something as some response. 8. wait a second, Tiffany mails Chucky to Alice and he does that "Hide the soul" thing with her ... and Chucky just offs Alice here, not shown, but hinted at, ... does that part of his soul return to himself, ... or is that just part of his overall self, yet without being part of his actual soul, ... here ... 9. Wait, when did the little Andy & Chucky "play with this" happen?... Alice died, then wpuldn't part of his soul ... why are there so many questions .... there's just too many questions, ... 10. also, between Child's Play 2 & Child's Play 3, only a single year 2: 1990 & CP 3: 1991, ... yet somehow, Andy grows like ... more than ten ..., maybe 15 yrs. ... From what I can remember, the guy said "14 years ago". what the...? still, not everything about movies actually has to make any real and actual sense. 11. hey, a reference to CP 3, ... damn, Andy Barklay, you got a bit of a torture / weapon obsession? 12. What happened to the rest of him? Oh, Chucky, Chucky, Chucky, ... Gosh, even warped characters need to have some...body to help. 13. Tifff... Tiff vs. Anabelle? Tiff. Tiff vs. .. Wait, how could she see the weird head in her mind when she has not even met Andy, ... She did check the net, ... so there's that. 14. Wait a minute... Andy is a kid that gets a toy that comes to life. He grows up and his toy travels from one user to another and another. ... What other film franchise shines in your head with that description? just putting aside the little "serial murderer's soul posession" thing. 15. Granted, I'm glad for Andy to get a bit of closure of some kind or other. But being decapitated, body missing, burnt , ... half-gone, just a head, a mangled head, at that, ... a head that he tortures, burns, shoots, slices, stabs, pounds, slashes, and otherwise treats as his own personal combat dummy / punching bag / stress ball / etc., that may be just a little extreme. 16. By the way, too bad that wheelchair wasn't electric. 17. Oh, so that nicely explains how Nica's family and Chucky knew each other. 18. Somehow his actions make him seem even more messed up in his human male formthan as a doll, ...a little bit of history with each movie. that's how you do that. Thanks, Don he'd read this!!. Thanks, Brad Dourif. 19. "Battery is included". nice pun, mr. amc guy! sorry for the rather mixed up topics.